


Different Kinds of Love

by TheStarsAwait



Series: Treasured Moments [4]
Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Bullying, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Mother-Son Relationship, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsAwait/pseuds/TheStarsAwait
Summary: Jim got in a fight. John is a top-tier protective dad though it's hard to distinguish sometimes. Sarah never runs out of sighs.
Relationships: Jim Hawkins & John Silver, Jim Hawkins & Kate, Jim Hawkins & Sarah Hawkins, Sarah Hawkins/John Silver
Series: Treasured Moments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109696
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Different Kinds of Love

**Author's Note:**

> A//N: 
> 
> Just in case questions arise, Kate was a character that was supposed to appear in a canceled sequel. Nothing (I think) was published about her other than she was supposed to be Jim's rival at the Interstellar Space Academy, so there's a lot of headcanons.

Jim swallowed for the hundredth time, but that lump was solidly lodged in his throat. His father kept examining the paper, shaking his head, and growling out things that his mother quietly scolded to keep in check in the presence of the principal.

Before Jim could have made sure that paper didn't reach his parents, a failed tug-of-war with Morph resulted in cats being sent screeching out of the bag. In other words, Jim's hide would have been safe from tanning if he'd just stuffed his problems away where no one could unearth them, unintentionally or not. Morph wasn't gonna be getting any scritches when Jim got home. _If_ he got home.

"Welcome, Mr., and Mrs. Silver, young James. Please, have a seat." 

The headmaster motioned to an empty trio of seats. There was a total of six in front of his desk, but the other three were occupied by another couple and a girl with a fresh bruise on her cheek.

Jim had an even bigger one over his eye, and Kate had laughed at him, saying now he could get a fake one like his freaky poppa. As he sat in the stiff wooden chair, Jim avoided her, though he could feel her searing into him harder than the grown-ups were.

"Thank you for your invitation, Headmaster Helios," Mrs. Silver said with a sigh. "I'm sorry it's on bad terms."

The principal peered over his glasses with multiple eyes at the two families in turn. His hands were set neatly on his desk, and a black tentacle slithered up from beneath it, adjusting his spectacles. "Well, as you already know, here at the Aerolite Academy we encourage diversity. Our academy was founded on such beliefs, and we hope that whoever is within our campus maintains those ideals. It appears young James Silver and Miss Katherine Aster have some difficulties getting along. These have been repeated incidents. I'm sure you were aware of them, as notes were sent home."

"Beggin' ya pardon, sir," Jim cringed when his father squinted his way, "Seems like we hadn't been made aware o' any other notices."

"Oh, well, we presumed so." Headmaster Helios turned to Kate's family. "Were you aware, Mr. Aster and Mr. Luna?"

Mr. Aster was about as robust as Jim's cyborg of a father, with a bushy red beard, muscular arms that always stayed crossed, and piercing blue eyes. Mr. Luna was quite the opposite, svelte with a curled, platinum blonde mustache.

He was the one to sniff at the Silvers as if detecting a stink and reply, "Yes, and we had given our apologies. Our dear Kate has been alienated countlessly by her peers. No one seems to like her because she has two fathers. I'm sure young James simply isn't acquainted with the subject of diversity. Oh, no offense meant."

Jim heard his father snort, then cover it with a cough.

"I see," Headmaster Helios ever so slightly narrowed his yellow gaze. "Were you aware Miss Katherine instigated this recent fight with James, and in fact had instigated several others to harass him beforehand?"

Mr. Luna scooted around as if the seat had become too flat and uncomfortable. "No... no, sir, we were not aware of that," he confessed.

"Pray tell, 'ow long 'as this been happenin'?" Mr. Silver asked. Jim wasn't sure if he was angry with him anymore.

"Two weeks," said the headmaster. "The first notes we sent home were to come sooner and discuss possible solutions. We assumed your absence of reply meant you were deciding things over, and when we questioned young James, he said that was so."

All eyes were on him again. Jim was 100% sure his father was fuming at him based on how his voice got as rough as the bottom of a barnacle-infested boat.

"Well, we're 'ere now, ain't we? How will th' punishment arrangement go? I'm not allowin' me son ta go through nothin' without knowin' the other half of this problem is gettin' the same treatment."

The Asters were appalled, to say the least. 

" _John,"_ Jim's mother hissed.

"It's quite alright, Mrs. Silver," Headmaster Helios intervened. "We do believe this requires some sort of similar punishment since James had his fair share in these predicaments. Miss Katherine, however, may be subjected to receiving a more severe punishment due to the extent of her bullying."

"Well now, why is Kate receiving all the blame?" Mr. Luna interjected. "She went through so much already at The Alberthian School, Mrs. Selene's Institute for Girls-"

"An' clearly she ain't learned a ting," Mr. Silver harrumphed. Jim hid a smile best he could.

Mr. Aster finally spoke from his stony silence, and it wasn't any nicer. "Clearly you haven't taught your boy how to be a man."

"Like yer beastly girl's gonna be some kinda woman," the other father sniped.

"Why you-" Mr. Aster was on his feet in half a second, the atmosphere as frosty as his glare. "Say that again, you mangy mutt."

"Callin' _me_ a mangy mutt?" Silver shouted, aiming a pointed mechanical digit straight at him. "Yer barkin' up th' wrong tree, ya sunnuva-"

Before the two fathers could have at it right then and there, two twin tentacles wrapped around their chairs, one scoot forward making them fall back hard. Headmaster Helios handed them each a stern look fit for the children they were supposed to be shaping up.

"Gentleman, enough. These children are not slackers, nor have they been raised horribly. Why else would they be welcomed here at my school? We embrace _diversity_ and it seems to me you both have a lot to learn."

Jim snuck a glance over at his father. He looked rightfully scolded, but stubborn as ever with his head hung and jaw clenched. Sort of how the boy himself was like whenever he got yelled at.

Mr. Aster could have been his reflection, his husband tsking in embarrassment. Mrs. Silver was rubbing her temple.

"I've come to a decision," Headmaster Helios announced, sweeping up their attention. Jim's heart thundered in his chest, and he swore Kate sucked in a breath.

"Young James and Miss Katherine will be spending half their school time at the Early Interstellar Academy Program. Both have been confirmed to be eligible should they choose to go there fully, and these first trips will be free of charge. They are both smart, head-strong, and show enough commitment here to inspire promise."

"Sir, when ya mean Interstellar Program, ya mean to send them to a Naval _Bootcamp?"_ Mr. Silver sputtered. None of the other parents seemed pleased to hear that either.

 _Naval? Like the Royal Navy?_ Jim thought to himself, recalling from textbooks spacers with fancy swords and pledges of honor. He wasn't as frightened by the idea, in fact... 

"The decision is yours. They would not be doing anything the cadets do, as they are not of age. Simply small-scale tasks, character-building activities that promote teamwork."

He let that sink in, giving both parties a moment to assess.

"Sarah, we ain't sendin' him to no bootcamp full'a dropouts and delinquents," came the harsh mutter of his father. His mother seemed to be open to thinking otherwise but closed up as soon as her husband ranted all the reasons _not_ to under his breath. Jim tentatively made eye contact with his parents. His mother was the first to notice him, and she held out a hand.

His father confusedly turned from her to Jim. His look was laden with dread. "Oh, now, Sarah, he can't-"

"John, stop. Let him say something."

Jim licked his suddenly dry lips as they awaited his opinion. Not a whole lot of room for choice considering this was a punishment.. and not the kind he was fearing either. He found interest in his boots as he whispered, "I wouldn't mind going after school. I deserve it."

His choice seemed to wound his father, his dear Pa. He felt shameful, but couldn't understand why.

"Have we come to any conclusions?" Headmaster Helios inquired.

The Asters revealed Kate would be going- but they didn't say whether fully or to serve her punishment. They seemed to want to know what the Silvers were endeavoring to do. Jim had a guess it was so they could avoid mixing up with a hoodlum like him.

"Jim will go to the Program for half the day," Mrs. Silver said, her husband silent as a grave. She turned to the other parents, willing to be the first to formally apologize. "I'm very sorry this happened, but we'll make sure it won't happen again. Maybe our children can learn to be friends. One thing they have in common are loving parents who'd do anything to make sure they're happy and safe."

"Likewise," Mr. Luna said soberly, brushing his hand over Kate's red curls. He and his husband exchanged glances, giving into their soft spot. "We just want her to belong somewhere, feel wanted when we can't be there for her..."

Jim realized his father was the only one in the room who seemed to have trouble accepting this judgment, or sympathizing with 'the other half of the problem'. As much as he had his differences with Kate, who was probably just as misunderstood as he was, wrongs needed to be made right, and after so many too. Jim had to be a man, not when anyone told or taught him to be.

To everyone's surprise, the boy got up from his seat and walked over to his fellow peer. Jim held out a hand, saying sincerely, "I'm sorry, Kate. Really, I am. "

Her eyes got slightly bigger. They were a green so emerald Jim wondered when they last shone like that. Her fingers hesitated before closing around his. She didn't seem to know what else to do other than mumble, "Me too."

When he sat back down and felt his father's hand on his shoulder, Jim's shame lifted.

"Good form," the headmaster said with a nod. "I do believe we're making progress already."

* * *

Any other pound of silence added to the atmosphere, and Sarah was 100% sure her two boys would be crushed from the pressure. If not, she would. 

She coughed to get John's notice from across the table. He paused mid-bite of dinner, then dared to pull a clueless expression at her.

Her second, irritated cough prolonged meaningfully. She picked up a glass of water, tilting it once at Jim, who was reshaping his mashed potatoes into ships, then swords, then faces that didn't seem very happy.

Elbows on the table, John sighed long and hard like a zeppelin losing air. "Jimbo," he started, rubbing his eyes with his mechanical forefinger and thumb, "Did ya ever plan on tellin' us 'bout a lass kickin' yer arse?"

Sarah dropped her head into her awaiting palm. _Good grief._

Jim shifted his chin on his palm, seemingly disinterested. "No."

"An' why not?"

"I thought I could deal with it."

"I'd beg ta differ."

Sarah prayed her husband's simmering temper would stay below a boil. 

"Jim," she said, hoping her honest tone calmed both of them, "It's okay to tell someone about any problems you might have. Believe me, it feels good to talk about it. When someone hurts you, you shouldn't bottle it up."

Jim met her eyes. He knew exactly what she was referencing, the nights of arguing, the following morning of complete neglect, her road to recovery...

John drew his brows together, snorting. "Well 'en, why'd y'ask me ta straighten 'im out if yer gonna take over?"

"You had your chance like you did at the headmaster's office," Sarah replied, matching his testiness.

His scolded child imitation returned. Apparently, he had enough decency to acknowledge _that._

Once more, an unbearable lull settled like a wet blanket. 

"I didn't say anything," Jim suddenly whispered, directly to his father, "because I didn't want you to hurt Kate."

"What?" John sharply swung his head. "I-? Jimbo, I'd never harm a single soul, no matter how troubled they be. Ye know that boy, don't you? Yer Pa ain't one ta be feared like some kinda bloody _monster._ " His fist hit the table harder than he intended, and there was no headmaster to reprimand him here. His consequence was the reaction of his son, who flinched, wide-eyed.

Every sharpness in John's expression softened at once. "She made ya believe th' notion, didn' she?" he murmured.

Sarah pursed her lips. She found her son's hand, squeezing it. "Jim, don't you ever believe what other people say. Doing that will leave you broken. Your father and I would do anything to protect you, but the last thing we'd do is treat you badly. We want to understand your problem, help you solve it. Together."

"Are y'hearin' yer Mum, Jim?" John asked, a gentle reminder.

The boy nodded, sniffling. A tiny tear leaked down his bruised cheek and into his cup. 

He was scooped up by both his parents, hugged, and embedded with all the care they could and would give him without second thoughts. He clung to his father longer, as his mother kissed his head and gave them a moment.

"'M sorry if I ever made ya feel scared or somethin'. Jim, I wouldn't dream'a doin' that t'ye," John mumbled, thumbing runaway tears his little boy had trouble hiding. He sounded ready to shed a few himself.

"It's okay, Pa," came Jim's small peep. "You just like showing your love louder than Ma."

John choked out a chuckle, resting his forehead against his son's as the boy clutched his face. "Ya lil' rascal. They be'er not pound that outta ye at th' Academy. Promise me, now."

"I won't let them," Jim affirmed, determined to keep that promise.

Restored to being a happy family, they finished dinner. While they were cleaning up the kitchen, Jim was practically _waiting_ for his father to slyly inquire, "So, did she clock ya good, or did ya stand yer ground?"

Sarah gasped, the sponge slipping out of her hand and into the sink. "John Maior Silver! Are you serious _?_ " 

Jim smirked back at the cyborg, hardly caring. "Yeah, I did. She had me pinned and I did what you taught me, Pa."

"Ya rolled her over and socked her right in the kisser, eh? Got yer message across with 'em flamin' dukes?" John cackled, prouder than he should have been as his son shared his enthusiasm. Not a man his arse; his boy was a man in the _making._

Jim left to unwind after the day and its lessons that, in Sarah's opinion, he regressed on. 

"John, don't encourage him to be like that," she whined, shutting off the water. Sarah held a soapy spoon inches from his nose. "I'm going to send you to that 'Naval Bootcamp' _full-time_ until you start behaving like a gentleman."

Her husband moved the deadly weapon aside with a single finger. He simpered, hunkering down with a hankering in his gaze. "Oh come now, dear, ya like it when I don't behave like a gentleman," he purred. 

Sarah made a flustered little noise as he stole a breath-snatching kiss. She went back to scrubbing the dirty dishes, half tempted to dunk her husband's noggin in the suds. A simple splash did the trick. 


End file.
